Total Drama Island: Season 2
by Yin Yang Studios
Summary: No, this isn't TDA. This is if some teenagers were actually stupid enough to come back to the island. Complietely composed of OCs.
1. Cast and Crew

**Come on down and meet the campers. **

**Look I don't own TDI.**

* * *

Characters

Mike- He's basically the jock. He plays any sport you can basically think of, but he's not exactly a, well, nice person.

Lea- Is as cunning as she is beautiful. She learned from last season, and is very unlikely to make mistakes. _Cough-narcissist –cough._

Jade- She's taking Gwen's place as the resident Goth. She uses her attitude and dry since of humor as a sword and armor. It also helps that she can beat up any of the junior boys.

James – Sarcastic, smart, and suave, it is very hard to tell if hate or love James. His mind is the only weapon he needs, that and his bro, Ryan. Just hope you're on his good side, always.

Ryan- Between James and Ryan, Ryan is the nervous system. If you pick on James, who are forced to face Ryan. Also if you make fun of Ryan for not being very, well, bright, James will make your life miserable.

Aaron- Ah good old happy Aaron. He's basically the skater dude. But don't fooled, he is very intelligent.

Nicholas- Nick is the cool dude, well unknowingly. He doesn't even know he's cool. But he's really nice.

Frankie- He thinks he cool. Emphasis on thinks. But he can be very sinister behind his dorky exterior.

Kevin-Okay Kevin is cute, but he's an idiot. He's the male equivalent of Lindsey.

Jack- Jack is basically the second-in-command to anyone that will lead him.

Riley- Riley is a sweet humanitarian. He won't let anyone pick on anyone as long as he's around

Cooper-He's a drifter, which means he's not labeled as anything.

Ethan- Ethan is a loner. He doesn't need anyone unless it's absolutely necessary.

Sophia- Always ready to lend a hand, Sophia is the nicest person you will ever meet.

Mia- Artistic and unique, Mia is by far the most creative on the island. Will her creative solutions keep her on the island?

Juliette- Poetic and romantic, Juliette is true to her name and wants to find that perfect someone.

Anna- She's a huge goody-goody. If she does something wrong, she will fix it so it's ethical again.

Tammy- Tammy is the tough girl of her school. She came on to prove that girls can do anything they put their mind to. GIRL POWER!

Chloe-Chloe is a social butterfly and an elegant beauty. She is one of the most popular girls at her school and is totally calm.

Charlotte- Charlotte is a fashionista. She knows the ins and outs of fashion and she can amp up any outfit you show her.

Ella- Ella is an optimist, very perky, and happy no matter what. She is Jade's worst nightmare.

Kayla- Kayla is very sporty and strong, but if you try to get her in pink, you will see how she was the first female to win the kickboxing regionals in her town.

* * *

**For future reference, I might need some help thinking of challenges, so please help me.**


	2. Cast and Crew, part Tew I mean 2!

**Hi, Yang here. One of the authors here suggested that I let you people come up with profiles for these people. I, personally thought it was a great idea.**

**So anyway, here's how the profiles will be set up:**

**name- **

**Nickname-**

stereotype-

**hair-  
eyes-  
body- **

**clothes:**

everyday-

**pjs-  
swimsuit- **

**formal- **

**personality-**

**paired up-  
with who-**

**(i'll admit it, i did not come up with the profile list. it was all vampirelovers345's creatitivity(thanks for the billionth time))**

**where was i? Oh ya! P.m. me or review with the profile. I have no opinion either way. Cheak the list below to see who hasn't been done yet. I don't care how many campers people do. You could do 7 for all I care.**

Characters

**Mike- Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Lea- Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Jade- Done By: Yin Yang Studios**

**James- Done By: Yin Yang Studios**

**Ryan- Done By: Yin Yang Studios**

**Aaron- Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Nicholas- Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Frankie- Done By:vampirelovers345**

**Kevin- Done By: All-That-Stuff**

**Jack-Done By: All-That-Stuff**

**Riley- Done By: 2random4words**

**Cooper-Done By: vampirelovers345**

**Ethan- Done By: SnowAngel116**

**Sophia-Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Mia- Done by: n03ll3n03ll3**

**Juliette- Done By: vampirelovers345**

**Anna- Done By: SnowAngel116**

**Tammy-Done By: 2random4words**

**Chloe-Done By: All-That-Stuff**

**Charlotte- Done By: vampirelovers345**

**Ella- Done By: Midnight Lark**

**Kayla-Done By: SnowAngel116**

**So pick a person and go wild! Oh, and if you want to send in challange ideas, I'm all ears. **


	3. Cast and Crew 3 Last one, I promise!

**

* * *

**

Okay, i promise you, next chapter will be the first challange, but this is so i dont have to waste time describing what the character looks like. bear with me.

name- Juilette Sole

Nickname-n/a

stereotype- the romantic poet  
hair- Waist length chocalte brown hair with white blonde streaks throughout  
her hair, she has side bangs that cover half of her right eye  
eyes- a carmel golden brown  
body- about5'6, slight tan, slim with long legs

clothes:

everyday- baby blue skinny jeans, pink converse, white t-shirt with a pink  
heart on it with Love written across the heart  
pjs- a soft red nightgown  
swimsuit- pink bikini with hearts all over it  
formal- strapless pink floorlength dress  
personality-romantic, dreamy, loving, kind, caring sweet, poetic

* * *

Name: Mia CarMichael

Nickname: none

Stereotype: The Artistic One

Hair: Black hair that has a swoop bang that covers her right eye and the bang  
is highlighted in a coontail.

Eyes: Green

Body: Slender and Tall

Clothes

Everyday: Black skinny jeans, an "abstract " splattered shirt, and Converse.

PJs: A pair of old black Soffee shorts and a tank top thats white.

Swimsuit: A violet and black bikini in a zebra print. (She cant swim :\ )

Formal: A deep ocean blue dress that comes before her knees and navy blue low  
top Converse

Personality: Mia is very artistic and tries to be in any given way, weather  
it being drawing, painting, music, dancing, or even talking. She has a way  
with words, fashion, her hands, and what she creates. She loves to draw and  
write poetry. Her feelings tend to show through her artistic side, by drawing dark, happy,  
flirty, romantic, anything! Also her fashion style is very unique along with  
her hair considering her coontail. She is nice, caring, a little immature,  
outgoing, and loves to meet new people.

* * *

name- Tammy Kintra

Nickname-Tam-tam

stereotype-all american girl

hair-brown to her sholders always in a pony tail with a red streak  
eyes-a weird hhazel that changes from blue to green to brown  
body- tall skinny but not too curvy

clothes:

everyday-purple skinis with a tee that says girls rule

pjs-grey shorts and a green t-shirt  
swimsuit- red plaid bikini

formal- long red dress halter toped

personality- explosive likes people but wont deal with girls being put down.  
Hates when a guy treats a girl bad but id mostly nice to guys and girls.  
Dosn't belive in love (so let her fall in love cuz i think that will be  
interesting)

* * *

Name- Chloe Share

Nickname- N/A

stereotype- The social butterfly

hair- Brown with caramel highlights, goes just past her shoulder. Straight,  
and she has side-bangs.

eyes- Bright blue, and almond shaped.

body- She is slim, and slightly curvy.

clothes:

everyday- A white tank top, a black denim jacket, blue denim shorts, and red  
Nikeys.

pjs- Red soffee's, and a blue t-shirt.

swimsuit- A red bikini.

formal- A knee length dress, spaghetti strapped. And black wedges.

personality- Chloe is funny and social. It is hard not to like her. Chloe is  
willing to do anything for her team, but she is also stubborn.

* * *

Name- Kayla Jones  
Nickname- KJ (prefers nickname)  
Stereotype- That Tomboyish Athletic Girl that No One Seems to Get  
Hair- Long blonde bangs that she lets hang on her face, waist-length blonde  
braid(backwards green baseball cap)  
Eyes- Bright Emerald Eyes  
Body- Skinny and lean but broad (it's possible, I know)  
Clothes:  
Everyday- Wears light blue hockey jersey and jean Capri's and green  
converse  
Pj's- Wears Red Tank with red and black plaid PJ pants with red slippers  
Swimsuit- Light Blue One Piece  
Formal- (It will probably be really hard to get her into a dress) She  
Doesn't own one, but if she did then it would be a green halter dress that  
stop at the knees with black FLATS(who can walk in 6-inch high heels?)  
Personality-  
Kayla is a tomboy who never turns down a challenge. She's adventurous and  
isn't afraid to stand up for herself or others. She loves to be active and  
is always outside doing something. She hates anyone who tries to make her wear  
pink. She doesn't like bad food, snobs, dancing, Twilight(no offense to  
anyone who likes Twilight), pink, glitter glue(bad experience), or guys who  
think there better than girls. She's a bit of a slob, but isn't like  
Harold. KJ doesn't really have time for other activities. She's been  
pressured all her life by her parents and just want them to love her by  
earning their approval. Secretly, she's a really good artist, but like I  
said, she doesn't have time for it and her parents disapprove. She is nice  
most of the time but if you get on here bad side YOU WILL DIE. Kidding…  
maybe. If someone asks her to help she can't say no, sometimes, she bites  
off more than she can chew and things turn out badly. Her worst fear is  
glitter glue. KJ is sarcastic and witty at times and is smarter than she  
looks. DON'T GIVE HER SUGAR, I WARNED YOU!

* * *

name- Cooper Srene

Nickname-Coop

stereotype-The drifter

hair- dark brown hair with side bangs that cover his right eye, his bangs are  
dyed dark blue  
eyes-dark indigo blue  
body- is about 6'4 with muscles and abs, a slight tan

clothes:everyday-worn blue jeans with a hole in the right knee, dark blue  
Greenday t-shirt, black converse  
pjs-black boxers  
swimsuit- black, blue and white swim trunks

formal- a blue button down shirt, black pants

personality-kind of quite, seems a bit cold at first but is a really nice guy  
once you get to know him, can be really sweet and kind to some people, but  
really mean and rough to his enimes

* * *

name- Charolette Rien  
nickname- Char  
stereotype- fashinista  
hair- waist long straight platinum blonde hair  
eyes- a dark, dark brown ( almost black)  
everyday clothes-indigo coloured jean skirt, hot pink leggings, hot pink off  
the shoulder top, white tank underneath the shirt,black stilleto heels  
pjs- pink short shorts, white tank top  
swimsuit-strapless powder pink bikini with gold dollar sighns all over it  
formal- floor length hot pink strapless dress with a slit up the right side  
personality-a bit cold to most people, if you get her talking about fashion  
she wont shut up, she hates people who have no fashion sense, she is always  
designing clothes

* * *

name- Lea Lore  
Nickname-none

stereotype- queen bee

hair- long black hair that is always straightned with straight across  
bangs,

eyes-bright blue  
body- skinny, really short and petit

clothes:

everyday-L-blue jean skirt,dark blue top, brown cowgirl boots,

pjs- a nightgown that matches her eyes

swimsuit- blue bikini  
formal- a strapless gown the same colour as her bikini

* * *

name- Mike Sanders

Nickname- none  
stereotype-jock,

hair- shaggy brown hair that falls in his eyes

eyes- Dull brown

body- about 6'4 with muscles

clothes:

everyday-soccershorts, a jersey and pumas

pjs- boxers  
swimsuit- brown swimtrunks

formal- black tux

* * *

name- Nicholas Camron

Nickname-nick  
stereotype-the cool guy

hair-short and spikey bleachblonde hair

eyes-Soft hazel

body- about 6'4 with muscles

clothes:

everyday- green tank, brown board shorts and converse

pjs- boxers  
swimsuit- orange swimtrunks

formal- black tux

* * *

name- Ella Madison

Nickname-none

stereotype-the optimist,

hair- Soft wavy blonde hair that sits around her shoulders,

eyes- crazy honey colour

body- skinny about 6'0  
clothes:

everyday-pink tee shirt, white skinny jeans pink converse  
pjs- nightgown that matches her eyes

swimsuit- pink bikini

formal- a strapless gown the same colour as her bikini

* * *

name- Aaron Luke  
Nickname-none

stereotype-skater

hair- has a short black buzz cut

eyes-black

body- about 6'4 with muscles

clothes:

everyday- baggy jeans, baggy black shirt, dcs,  
pjs-boxers  
swimsuit- green swimtrunks

formal- black tux

* * *

name- Sophia Griffin

Nickname-none

stereotype-the sweetheart

hair- straight brown hair with red and blonde streaks and  
black dyed side bangs  
eyes-Bright emerald green  
body- skinny, about 6'0

clothes:

everyday- black short shorts, red tube top, red converse

pjs- nightgown that matches her eyes

swimsuit- red bikini

formal- strapless gown the same colour as her bikini

* * *

Name- Ethan Draymer  
Nickname- Nope(but maybe give him weird nickname that he'll hate, like... a  
well known and smart cartoon character)  
Stereotype- Loner  
Hair- Light Brown Shaggy Hair that hides his eyes most of the time  
Eyes- Beautiful Blue Eyes  
Body- Pretty Tall and a bit slouched, kind of muscular  
Clothes:  
Everyday- Black Sweatshirt, Ripped Jeans, and tan sandals  
Pj's- Grey sweatpants  
Swimsuit- blue and white trunks  
Formal- Grey-ish Suit with green tie  
Personality-  
Ethan is a loner who really doesn't care what other people think of him.  
He's quiet but if you get to know him, he has a lot to say. His hobby is  
piano and writing… pretty much anything. Give him a topic and he'll write  
a 3000 word essay on it. He dislikes people who try to be cool or popular,  
instead of just being who you are. He doesn't like stress, people who have  
huge egos, eggs, and telling secrets. He's a natural born leader but usually  
stays out of the way. He will never talk about someone behind their back or  
tell secrets of theirs. He's good a t sports, just doesn't play them. He  
ignores taunting and teasing but stands up for others by making the bully look  
stupid. He loves his artistic mom, and is the only parental figure he's  
known in his life. His worst fear is to be an Abercrombie and Finch male  
model(lol). Ethan is extremely smart and basically knows everything about  
Geography.

* * *

name- Riley Dagnet

Nickname-Ri

stereotype-sweet humanitarian

hair-Red in to his eyes  
eyes-almond brown  
body- um normal guy

clothes:

everyday-baggy jeans annd a red and black polo

pjs-Red boxers  
swimsuit- Red and blackstriped

formal-red siut with black tie

personality-sweet he is the nicest gut you will meet. isnt afraid to show his  
feelings but isnt a **. Kind of a peace keeper and defends everyone

* * *

name- Kevin Lutz

Nickname- N/A

stereotype- The dumba$$

hair- Blond and neat, masks his eye. Ash blond tips

eyes- Icy blue

body- Fit enough. about 6'0

clothes:

everyday- Black t-shirt that hugs his body, ripped blue jeans, blue converse

pjs- Grey sweats

swimsuit- Blue swim trunks

formal- Nice black suit, and a nicely done bow

personality- Kevin can be sweet, HOT and caring... But he is a TOTAL idiot!  
He is gullible, and people take advantage of that! A lot! Kevin has the IQ,  
of the dumbest monkey in the world. No his is worst! We are oh-so lucky he  
knows how to speak! Kevin mostly gets by, by his looks.

* * *

name- Jack Spielsinger

Nickname- N/A

stereotype- The follower.

hair- Black hair, kept neat but still falls into his eyes

eyes- Silver

body- Fit enough

clothes:

everyday- Brown button up shirt, nice jeans, and black converse

pjs- Red sweats

swimsuit- Red swim trunks

formal- A nice shirt, nice jeans, a tie, and a nice over jacket

personality- Jack will let anyone lead him. He is dependent on someone else,  
and cannot fend for himself. He is supportive of that person, and will do  
anything they ask. He doesn't have enough personality to stand on his own!

* * *

Name- Anna Chosondik (pr: Cho- soln- deek)  
Nickname- Annie, Shorty, Goody Two-Shoes, Carrot-Top  
Stereotype- The Goody Two-Shoes  
Hair- shoulder length straight bright orange hair  
Eyes- Big Brown Chocolate Eyes  
Body- About 5,4 ¾ (she tells everyone she's 5,5)  
Clothes:  
Everyday- Brown layered-tee(white underneath), purple shorts, brown flats  
with purple polka dots on them  
Pj's- purple long sleeve shirt and matching pajama shorts  
Swimsuit- purple polka-dotted white two-piece  
Formal- White Blouse with purple knee length skirt, white ballet flats  
Personality-  
Anna is the Goody-Two Shoes, always a stickler for the rules. She loves books  
and poetry because it's her only outlet. Anna is skilled in almost  
everything you can think of. She always follows the rules, but sometimes, if  
the rules itself are… stupid, she'll break them for the team. She  
doesn't like breaking the rules, losing, clarinet, Barney (or anyone in  
giant costumes). Anna was the strongest girl in her school even though it  
doesn't look like she could hurt a fly. Anna used to be artistic, free, and  
a rebellion. When her mom died she became everything that she wasn't. She is  
amazing at clarinet but hates the instrument and would much rather be playing  
her old instrument, guitar. She tries to be nice to everyone but there is an  
exception for some people. Annie is bossy at times, but always does the right  
thing in the end. She is stubborn sometimes, but does anything to try to prove  
her worth. Her worst fear is people in giant costumes (mostly Barney). Anna is  
extremely intelligent. She hates when people call her short or pronounce her  
name wrong.

* * *

name- Frankie Jakes  
nickname- n/a  
stereotype- wannabe  
hair- slicked back scruffy orangey red hair  
eyes- a washed out blueish grey  
body- scrawny and skinny, really pale and sickly looking

clothes

regular- tight pale blue jeans that are to short for him, red t-shirt tucked  
into is jeans, knee high socks, sandels  
pjs- a white nightgown like pajamas with a matching hat  
swimsuit- dark green and red swimtrunks  
formal- a powder blue tux with ruffels  
personality- a total wannabe, he thinks he's cool, but in reality he's a  
total nerd, also trys to flirt with girls but can never get any girl to even  
look at him

* * *

name-Jade Issac

Nickname- Doll/Dollface (only by James though)

stereotype-goth

hair-black with a neon green streak, cut at her sholders with a clip in it

eyes-green

body-5'5" pale with long willowy limbs

clothes:

everyday- green bellybearing tank top with black distressed capris, green and black long fingerless gloves and black boots

pjs-blue long t-shirt with long black sweats  
swimsuit- green and black striped bikini with surfer shorts

formal- halter black dress with long green gloves

personality- sarcastic, dark, cunning. Jade just wants to get in, win, and get out. The sad part about her is that she even has a perfectly good reason to be dark. Her sister is perfect and her exboyfriend cheated on her. She just needed to get away from all of that for a while, so thats why she's here. that, and she lost a bet with her friends.

* * *

Name- James and Ryan Derrick (these two are twins)  
Nickname- James:Sunshine (only by jade when mocking him) evil genious (only by Jade, Mia, Tammy, And Kayla when they're impressed)Ryan: Steroids (only by Jade and Tammy when theyre annoyed)  
Stereotype- James: the evil genious Ryan: the wall of meat  
Hair- James: long,shaggy, and dark brown Ryan: short and the same shade as his bro's  
Eyes- Both: brown  
Body- James: slightly tan and lean Ryan: much taller and muscular than James  
Clothes:  
Everyday- James: red polo, blue jeans and tennis shoes Ryan: white mussle shirt, black shorts and flip flops  
Pj's- James: white undershirt and shorts James: he pretty much just wears his shorts to bed.  
Swimsuit- James: Black with silver lines on the side Ryan: same as James but its blue with red stripes  
Formal- James: tux with one of those cool vest things (always loved those things) Ryan: tux  
Personality- James is very cynical. he can see the flaws in people very easily and use them to his advantage. but he is very suave and can get any girl to do what he wants them to do (kinda like justin, but less of a narrsicest) James is a genious, but isn't as strong as his brother. Ryan can, and will, beat anyone to a pulp of they mess with james. James will make anyone's life miserable if someone makes fun of Ryan for not being as smart as James. Ahhh brotherly love.  
they have a vary close nit bunch of friends, but James can get other people to do his bidding if can get good minions. dont be fooled, James and Ryan are really nice guys.

**If you noticed that the pairings arent there, you get a cookie! I didnt add it, because **

**1. Some people requested certain people and some even got double booked, so i wont give anyone any reason to hate the story before it starts (sorry people who didnt get the person they requested. you know who you are.)**

**2. I'm lazy.**

**3. I enjoy torturing you people. **

**Now welcome to TOTAL! DRAMA! ISLAND! **


	4. Meet the campers1

**this was a lot harder than i thought it would be**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island; 22 campers came to the run down campsite of Camp Wawanakwa. They each gained friends, enemies, and a boat load of fame! In the end, there was only one winner, Owen, and 21 losers, the rest of them. Now, there are 22 new campers on the island and this session, is going to be fun. (Laughs evilly) Let's get started on TOTAL, DRAMA, ISLAND!

* * *

Chris walks onto the Dock of Shame as he starts saying, "Hello viewing world, and welcome to Total Drama Island. Today we are going to meet our 22 new campers. First up, is Miss Juliette Sole."

Juliette walks onto the dock and looks around.

"Wow, everything is so, natural! There are no cities in sight!"

Chris raised an eyebrow, "You actually like this place?"

Juliette giggled, and then turned serious. "No. This place is a dump, and the humidity is terrible for my hair." She walked to the side of the dock.

Chris, gave her a weird look, and then shook it off. "Next contestant is Riley Dagnet."

Riley leaned against the rail of the boat. When he saw the dock, he smiled and started waving.

"Hey dude." Chris said while pounding knuckles with Riley, "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa."

"I am stoked to be here."

The two of them jumped at hearing a loud indie rock song coming from the next boat. On the boat there was a girl dancing, until she turned around and saw everyone.

"Hi! Hi!" The girl yelled.

"You must be Mia CarMichael!" Chris yelled over the music.

Mia turned off the music. "Yes, that's me." She looked over a Riley. "Hey what's your face."

"Riley. My name's Riley."

"Okay, Ri, can you hold my stereo for a minute?"

"Sure." Mia threw the stereo at him, which Riley caught easily. Mia threw her luggage onto the dock and, gracefully, back flipped off the boat.

"The judges give you tens." Juliette yelled.

"Cool." Mia said as she and Riley walked over to the side of the dock.

"Campers, this here is Kevin Lutz."

Kevin walked onto the dock as Juliette and Mia inspected him.

"He's cute." Juliette whispered out of the side of her mouth.

"Ya, but ten bucks he's an idiot." Mia whispered.

"Hey, dude." Kevin said to Chris, "Who are you?"

"Chris McLean." Kevin just stared. "The host?"

"Okay, have fun with that."

"Crap, I didn't know Lindsey had a brother." Chris muttered.

"What are you talking about? I'm an only child."

"Moving on, next camper is Charlotte Rien."

The boat pulls up and Charlotte struts out with a handbag slung over her shoulder. She walks over to Mia and stands next to her.

"Hi, I'm Mia."

Charlotte looked over at her and quickly turned the other way.

"Snob." Mia muttered.

The boat pulled up and a dark looking boy walked off.

"Ethan Draymer! My man! How are you?" Chris shouted.

"Fine." Ethan said, in a monotone, as he walked past. He chose the spot next to Charlotte and started playing with a Swiss army knife. Charlotte groaned and walked away. Mia shrugged and took a step toward Ethan.

"Hi!" Mia chirped.

"Hello." Ethan droned. Mia looked at the knife for a moment and then, quickly, grabbed his arm and started inspecting it.

"Hey! What the heck are you doing?" Ethan shouted.

"I'm checking to see if there are any cut marks. My mom gives therapy to teens that cut themselves, and I went to one of those sessions with my mom. Not fun."

Ethan laughed a little, and then turned away. "Can you let go of my arm now?" he said, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Mia quickly set his arm down. "Sorry."

Ethan just shrugged. "It's fine."

"Okay, now let's meet our next contestant, Cooper Srene!"

Cooper just walked past Chris and stood near Juliette.

"Ok, that was lame. Next up is Chloe Share."

Chloe stood on the deck waving wildly to the contestants.

"Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!"

Ethan rolled his eyes and started drawing on his arm. Charlotte looked over at Chloe, impressed.

"Okay, next up is Jade Issac!"

Jade walks by. "Oh, bite me."

Ethan started laughing while Juliette and Mia snickered behind their hands.

"Rude much?" Charlotte muttered.

"What up party people?"

Everyone looked over to see who spoke.

"Ahh, Kayla Jones. Nice to see you."

"KJ. It's KJ."

Kayla walked over to the group.

"The next contestant is, Lea Lore!"

Lea walked out and seemed to inspect the competition. She smiled, fakely, as if the competition was weak.

Lea was soon shoved to the side by a tall boy.

"Hey!"

Another, shorter boy walked up to Lea and said, "I'm so sorry miss. My brother needs to work on his manners. Please forgive him." He then bent down and actually kissed her hand.

Lea giggled and simply said, "Okay, but don't let it happen again."

"James and Ryan Derrick, welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Good to be here." Ryan said.

James walked over to Jade. "Hello Doll face."

"Awwwwww, go jump in the lake. On second thought I'll give you a hand."

Jade grabbed James and threw him off the dock.

"Why you little-!" Ryan growled.

"Ryan, never hit a lady! Even one as evil as Doll face here."

"Okay the next camper is Mike Sanders."

Mike jumped off the boat and walked by Chris, while giving him a high five.

"Hello guys and ladies, Jack Spielsinger has arrived."

"Jack, what's up?" Chris said.

"Other than being here, not much!"

"Now the next camper is Frankie Jakes."

"Hello everybody. Hello ladies."

"Do you want to be thrown off the edge of the dock too, sceeze?" Jade growled.

"N-no."

"Then, shut up."

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Next up is," Chris holds up note card, "Anna, Chosindik?" (totally butchers pronunciation.

Anna walks by and rolls her eyes. "You pronounced that wrong."

"Okay, next up is Sophia Griffin."

"Hello everyone." Sophia chirped. She walked by and stood next to Kevin.

"Hello People!"

"Aaron Luke, what is up man!"

"Not much dude!"

"Someone shoot me."Jade muttered.

Ethan looked over at Jade. "I am so with you on that."

"Hiya everyone!"

"Hello Ella Madison. Nice to have you here."

"Nice to be here."

"Excuse me."

"Nick Camron, welcome to camp Wawanakwa."

"Okay. Thanks."

"And now, last but not least, Tammy Kintra!"

"Hello everyone."

"Hello lovely." Mike said.

Tammy simple rolled her eyes and pushed Mike off the Dock.

"Okay, that's official." Jade said. "I like this girl."

"Now everyone, meet me at the campfire so we can talk about the rules." Chris said.

* * *

"Now, everyone, he rules are the two teams will compete in challenges" –stats to fast forward through Chris's speech- " –and you can never come back, EVER."

* * *

Confessionals

Jade: Wow, that was the most boring thing I have ever listened to.

Kevin: Wow that was so interesting!

* * *

"Now let's divide the teams." Chris said.

"Jade, Mia, James, Ryan, Cooper, Tammy, Lea, Charlotte, Chloe, and Nick, you all are Screaming Gophers. The rest of you are Killer Bass."

* * *

The Gopher girls walked into their cabin. Jade and Tammy quickly jumped onto the top bunk. Mia grabbed the bunk under Jade. Charlotte, Lea, and Chloe took the bunks on the other side of the cabin.

"AAAAAAAAAh!"

The Gophers and the Bass boys ran over to the Bass girl cabins. Anna, Juliette, and Ella were on the top bunks, Sophia was standing on a stool, and KJ was crouched on the floor.

"What's going on?" Aaron yelled.

"There's a rat!"Sophia shrieked as she fell off the stool and Kevin caught her.

KJ stood up and held the rat in her arms. "Can I keep it?"

"No!" all the girls yelled.

Riley groaned and said, "KJ, I'll hold onto it for you, okay?"

"Awwww. Thanks Ri!"

* * *

Riley: I am so gonna regret this later. (sigh) Oh well.

* * *

In the mess hall.

* * *

James: How can anyone eat this slop?

* * *

Jade looks at her food, shrugs, and eating it.

* * *

James: Apparently, Jade can eat this slop.

Jade: Hey, this crap is better than the cafeteria food at my high school.

* * *

"Hey what do you think our first challenge is?" Ella asked.

"Maybe we have to jump off the cliff." Nick joked.

* * *

"Now campers, you first challenge is, capture the flag!" Chris said.

* * *

Nick: I stand corrected.

* * *

**Next chapter will come faster, since everyone doesn't have to talk. Hey, lets see who can guess any romance hints! it'll be funny ^_^**


	5. Meet the campers 2

**And now, part 2!**

* * *

"Now campers, you first challenge is, capture the flag!" Chris said.

* * *

Jade: Oh joy. (Rolls eyes)

* * *

"Each team gets a flag," at this point, Chris was throwing the two teams the flags the campers last season got, " and the point is to hide the flags so the other team can't find them."

"That's all?" Cooper shouted.

"No." Chris started to get his evil grin on. "Each team will get water balloons-"Chris throws one at Mia, but she is blocked by Ethan. "-filled with paint."

* * *

Ethan: Great, this won't be coming out anytime soon. Geez, I thought that was just water

* * *

"If you get hit with a balloon, you're out, and you have to report to the mess hall. Any questions?"

Anna, Lea, Kevin, and Frankie raised their hands.

"Good, since we have no questions, go hide your flags!"

* * *

Anna: Geez, inconsiderate much?

* * *

-Bass Cabin-

"Okay," Anna said, "Where do we want to hide this flag?"

Kevin pondered for a minute. "Oh, Oh! I know!"

-Gopher Cabin-

Everyone was sitting on the ground making a plan, except Jade, who was on her bed, reading.

"I say we hide this in a tree." Lea commanded. "Who else is with me?"

Charlotte and Chloe raised their hands, immediately, along with everyone else. Jade simply scoffed at her idea and cracked up laughing.

"Do you have a problem?"

"NO! No. I was just thinking you would want to win this thing! Sorry."

"Oh, and you could do better?"

"Heck ya!"

* * *

Jade: If high school has taught me anything, it's how to deal with the queen bee and how to hide stuff.

* * *

Jade jumped down from her bunk and started assigning people jobs. "Mia and Sunshine."

"Who?"James asked.

"That's you Sunshine. You two are going to spy on the Bass." They didn't move. "Now!"

"Oh!" (James)

"Okay!" (Mia)

"Tam, Ryan, you two are faux guarding."

"What?" Tammy asked.

Jade pulled the green blanket off her bed. "Put this in a tree and guard. You two appear to be the strongest, so you will be perfect for this job." She turned to Cooper. "Coop, you will guard from in here." She got onto her bed and put the flag down so that it looked like a blanket. "Just hang out here and read or something. I couldn't care less. Nick, if this doesn't work, you try to hit people with water balloons."

Jade started to smirk. "Now you three are the distraction."

* * *

Lea: Ugh, who died and made her queen.

Charlotte: If I get paint on my outfit, she is so dead.

Chloe: *sigh*

* * *

"Now go!" (Jade)

-Like, 5 minutes later-

Chris started shouting from the intercom, "Okay, campers, start capturing, wait for it, wait for it, NOW!"

KJ, Ethan, and Jack ran over to the Gopher's side of the island as Jade, James, Mia, Chloe, Charlotte, and Lea ran over to the Bass's side.

Lea, Charlotte, and Chloe started running near the giant, freakishly huge cliff.

"Hey, girls," Lea said, "I say that the three of us have an alliance. We could cream the competition."

* * *

Chloe: Granted, I trust this girl as much as I would a rattlesnake with my child, but hey, I could use this to my advantage! (blinks) I don't really have a child. I swear.

* * *

"So, what do you say?"

"Fine." (Charlotte)

"Okay," (Chloe)

"Hey!" The girls turned around to see Mike with an armful of balloons.

"Ahhhhhhh!" The girls started to run in the opposite direction. As they were running, the three of them were hit several times, and ran off the cliff.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"That was too easy." Mike said, laughing.

-On the Gopher side-

KJ and Ethan were running (Jack had gotten out already) towards the tree Tammy and Ryan were guarding.

"Ethan, you distract the guards, and I'll get the flag, okay?" KJ whispered.

Ethan nodded and started running around Tammy and Ryan as KJ started to climb the tree.

* * *

Tammy: Ya know, in hindsight, I could've run a little slower. Hmmmm did not think of that.

* * *

KJ grabbed the flag and started running towards the other side of camp as Ethan got out.

-Bass side-

James, Jade, and Mia were outside the bear's cave.

"You aren't serious." Jade groaned. "What idiot would suggest-?

"Kevin." Mia interrupted.

"Oh…….. That actually makes a ton of sense." Jade ran into the cave and hid behind a rock. James and Mia followed suit. The bear was actually sleeping on the flag.

"Great! Now what?" Mia hissed.

"One moment." James picked up a rock and lobbed it down the cave. The bear followed the noise and James swaggered over to the flag and picked it up.

"Nice one Evil genius!" Jade complimented.

* * *

James: Wow, a compliment. I'm honored.

* * *

As the three of them were walking out of the cave Kevin caught sight of the three of them.

"Run!" Mia yelled. Sadly Kevin was very fast and got Mia out and was catching up with the others.

"Omigod!" Jade yelled as she pointed into space. "What is that?"

"What where?" Kevin said, turning around.

"Wow, you are so evil girl." James teased. "Marry me this instant, and end my misery."

"Maybe, but now, I'm busy."

-Somewhere else on the Bass side-

"KJ! You got it!" Riley yelled.

Chris walked over and looked at the flag. "Yes, you got a blanket from the Gopher cabin."

"What?" KJ shouted, as she looked over the thing she held in her hands.

Suddenly, everyone heard cheering. As the Bass ran up, they could see the Gophers celebrating.

"Looks like the gophers won this challenge. And now you get….. The hot tub the Gophers made last season!"

"Yes!" "Whooooo!" "Party!" "We didn't lose!"

"And now the Bass, I'll be seeing you at the campfire ceremony later."

* * *

KJ: San Antonio, looks like I'm coming home.

Riley: Sorry to do this to you man, but KJ's cool, and she might be voted off.

* * *

-Ceremony-

"Now, how is everyone?" Chris grinned.

(Cue cricket sound used for bad comedians)

"Now, if you don't get a marshmallow, you have to walk the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and leave the island, and you can't come back. _Ever. _

"Now, let's see, Mike, Aaron, Frankie, Jack."

The boys grabbed their marshmallow.

"Riley, Sophia, Juliette, Anna, Ella."

They grabbed their marshmallow.

"Now, whoever name I call next will be safe. KJ, your screw up cost your team the challenge. Kevin, you let the Gophers win. KJ……. You are safe. Kevin, I'm sorry, but you are going home."

-With the Gophers-

Everyone was eating snacks, sitting in the hot tub, and listening to Mia's stereo. James slid next to Jade on the deck of the cabin. She simply pushed him off.

* * *

James: Jade is good……..Too good. Looks like I'm going to have to rethink my strategy. I'm not losing this.

* * *

**taaa daaaaa!**


	6. The return of the awakeathon

I don't own TDI. I barely own my foot. I'm renting it to bunnies. True story.

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island: 22 new campers joined the camp. After the campers got comfortable with each other, more or less, the campers participated. Due to Jade's quick thinking and Kevin's stupidity, the Gopher's won. During the game, Lea made the first alliance with Charlotte and Chloe. Unfortunately, Kevin was voted off, poor guy, he would've been good for a few laughs. Will the Gopher's win again? Will KJ stay on? Will James and Jade kill each other before this episode (or chapter) is over? Find out on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

-Cabins-

Chris woke everyone up at 5 in the morning, with that bull horn thingy. Anna actually fell off her bunk, which sucked since she has a top bunk.

* * *

Anna: Ugh! Why does all the sucky stuff happen to me?

* * *

-Mess Hall-

The campers were sitting at their tables. Tammy, Mia, and Jade were sitting in the same area. Tammy and Mia watched in horror as Jade actually ate the food.

"Jade, how do you eat this crap?" Mia inquired.

"I think mine is actually moving," Tammy said, while jabbing the food with her spoon. After five seconds, the food crawled off her plate. The girls looked at one another and threw away their food.

* * *

Tammy: (mouth open in shock) I don't trust myself to speak.

* * *

James looked over at Ryan and nodded. Juliette noticed as the twins walked out of the hall.

* * *

Juliette: I should be worried. I really should, but eh, I could care less.

* * *

Jade walked out of the hall, but was grabbed and dragged off.

* * *

Jade: If that was Chris or Chef, they soooooo would've been dead.

* * *

-Some random spot in the forest-

Jade was still being dragged away deeper and deeper into the forest. "Okay, whoever is kidnapping me, is going to be in a world of hurt!"

"Ryan, I said bring her here! Not drag her!"

"What?" Jade muttered "James! Ryan! What the heck! You scared the crap out of me!"

"My apologies, but I didn't drag you here to chit chat. I needed somewhere private where we could talk."

"What about him?" Jade pointed to the cameraman.

"He doesn't count, he follows us everywhere." Ryan stated.

"Anyway, we decided that we want you as an ally, instead of an enemy."

"You asked steroids to drag me here so you could ask me to join an alliance!" Jade yelled.

"Yea." (Ryan) "That was the point." (James)

"Look," James started, seriously, "I promise both of you, that I will do everything in my power so that you two will not be eliminated."

"Fine! But only on three conditions:

"1. You will stop with the pet name thing!"

"Yea, not going to happen doll." James smirked.

* * *

Jade: I should've guessed as much.

* * *

"2. I get final say on who gets eliminated."

"Agreeable." Ryan said.

"3. I don't have to like you guys!"

* * *

James: Ouch. My my, Miss Cruella de Vil, you are as sharp as you are beautiful.

* * *

-The front camp area-

"Now," Chris grinned. "Today's challenge is everyone's favorite challenge: The Awakeathon!"

* * *

Jade: Come on Chris, you need to do better than that. I'm from the city that never sleeps!

* * *

"Whoever stays awake the longest wins invincibility. Now, let's begin!"

-At like 11 o clock at night-

"Yawn" Ethan yawned, "I'm bored, I'm tired, and I'm going to sleep."

"But we'll lose!" Ella shrieked. "Don't you want to win?"

Ethan simply shot her a 'let me sleep, or I'll murder you' look.

* * *

Ella: Ummmmm, Ethan scares me a little.

* * *

On the other side, the Gophers were having an easier time staying awake. Jade was sitting behind James and started jabbing his head with a stick.

"Will you please stop Jade?" James shot at her.

"No." Jade grinned, "This keeps you awake."

"Hey, Jack," Mike whispered, "can I talk to you for a second."

-About ten feet away-

"So, I was thinking that we could start an alliance." Mike proposed.

"Okay, I guess." Jack agreed, easily.

"Well, well, well." Frankie said as he approached. "The rest of the team would be so upset if they found out about this."

"Groan," Mike groaned, I guess. "What do you want Frankie?"

"I want in the alliance." Frankie grinned.

"No way!"

* * *

Mike: I am not letting this dork in the alliance.

* * *

"Fine," Frankie grinned. "Hey, KJ! I need to tell you something!"

"Okay," Mike whispered, "You're in."

"What do you want Frankie?" KJ asked.

"Mike said he thought you hat was ugly."

KJ glared at Mike and actually flipped him off.

* * *

KJ: (while clutching her hat) I like my hat. It's my signature look.

* * *

-Back with everyone else-

-Like 2 hours later-

Sophia started to nod off, and eventually fell asleep.

Chloe fell asleep with her head on Nick's shoulder, who was also asleep. Or at least pretending to be so that no one would tell him to push Chloe's head off her shoulder. We may never know.

Anna and Juliette started walking around so that they wouldn't fall asleep, but somehow, Juliette fell asleep standing up. She didn't even wake up as she hit the ground.

* * *

Juliette: My head hurts now! Owwwwwww.

* * *

Cooper simply gave up and fell asleep like Ethan.

Ella was annoying Riley, who didn't have the heart to tell her to stop, and Aaron, who got bored and fell asleep a while ago, to no end.

The current score is Gophers: 8 Bass: 6.

As Jack started to nod off, KJ started poking him in the face with a stick. Riley looked over and laughed at her. Jack, eventually, smacked himself in the face.

* * *

KJ: (laughing hysterically)

* * *

Ryan looked over at Mia, Tammy and Jade, who stopped poking James after he fell asleep. "How are you guys still awake?"

"As long as I have a pencil in my hand," Mia said, "it's near impossible for me to sleep."

"Throw in some sleeping bags, popcorn, and magazines," Tammy laughed, "and this is any sleepover I've been to."

* * *

Ryan: Right, girls don't sleep at those things.

* * *

"What about you Jade?"

Jade pulled some cans from her bag. "Dr. Pepper. Want one?"

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself," Jade looked over at the Bass side. "KJ! Want a Dr. Pepper?"

"Heck yea!" KJ yelled. "Go long!" KJ started running as Jade chucked the can at her. KJ caught it easily.

* * *

Mike: Feminine isn't she.

* * *

-5 hours later-

Mike, Riley, Frankie, Ella, Lea, Charlotte, and Tammy had fallen asleep which meant the score was now Gophers: 5 and Bass: 2.

KJ walked over to Mia and started looking over her shoulder at what she was drawing. Eventually Mia looked up and sighed. "KJ, do you want something?"

"Ummm, no. I was just watching you draw."

"Oh. I have some extra paper, do you want to try."

KJ looked shocked. "Um, okay." She took the pencil and paper Mia offered.

* * *

Jade started to fall asleep until the food that crawled off Tammy's plate slithered by. Ryan and Jade looked at each other and stood up and backed away.

* * *

Ryan: I don't even want to know.

* * *

Chloe and Jade fell asleep at the same time, and Jade actually fell off her stool.

* * *

Chris: Please note, Total Drama Island is not held responsible for the concussions these kids may have, thank you.

* * *

"Wow, KJ," Mia said looking over at what the tomboy had drawn, "that's amazing."

"Oh, yea, thanks." KJ blushed. "I love drawing, but my folks don't approve."

"Well, they are mistaken, or blind."

* * *

KJ: My parents aren't blind, but my grandma is in one eye. She wears an eye patch.

* * *

-Some hours later-

Chris had sent the campers that had fallen asleep to their cabins, and preceded boring the remaining 5 with Chef's war stories.

"Twenty- five of us went into the jungle that night, only five came back out."

* * *

Jack: Sadly, you were one of them.

* * *

This easily bored Ryan, KJ, and Jack into sleeping.

"Ugh, I can't feel my head," Anna said, before she fell asleep.

"And the winner of this challenge is MIA!" Chris yelled.

"Yey," Mia groaned as she walked to the cabins. "Good night everybody."

* * *

Ethan: I know exactly who I'm voting off today.

* * *

-Campfire Ceremony-

"Now," Chris started, "I hold in my hand, a sweet piece of invincibility. A savory chewy treat of safety. An-"

"OH JUST TELL US WHO LOST ALREADY!" Ethan yelled.

"Fine, Anna, Jack, KJ, Mike, Frankie, and Juliette, you are safe."

"Aaron, Riley, and Sophia, you are also safe."

"Ella and Ethan, one of you will be going home tonight. One of you will not win $10,000. That person is….............................................................………Ella."

* * *

Ethan: Granted, I wanted Mike gone, but Ella was annoying me. Sorry girl.

* * *

"Oh well," Ella sighed, "at least I don't have to eat Chef's food ever again."

"That's the spirit Ella!" Chris grinned.

Ella walked off the dick with her head held high.

* * *

KJ: Wow, she's even happy when she loses. How does she do that?

* * *

"Now, will the Bass drop their losing streak? Will Anna collapse during the next challenge? Will my tanning bad get fixed? Find out next time on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

* * *

** Back by popular demand (or my lack of creative skills in torture) tha awakeathon!!!! ummmmmmmmmm not much else to say here. bye!**


	7. Im Baaaaaaaaaaaack

**Hey people! ummmmmmmmm. I have a good reason for not updating**

**1. I have had no time**

**2. I had to write a paper**

**3. I COULDN'T THINK OF A STINKIN CHALLANGE!!**

**4. I had to savea bus load of orphans from a volcano in the ancient Mayan temples in Antartica next to the Amazon Rainforest**

** takes time to think of an excuse that good**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The Awake-a-thon returned, much to the distress of the campers. After two different alliances were made, the campers (at least most of them) tried to stay awake. After, like, 37 hours, Mia came out on top. In the end, Ella was eliminated, but somehow she stayed happy. What is wrong with her?! Let's see what the producers have come up with on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!!

-Next to a large tree-

Tammy, Ryan, and Riley were looking up a large tree.

"KJ!" Riley yelled. "Do you have the Frisbee yet?"

(Up the tree) "No!" KJ yelled, and then mumbled "Stupid Ryan, and his killer ultimate Frisbee skills.

"I heard that!"

"It was meant to be heard Ryan!" KJ grabbed the Frisbee and looked around. "Whoa! I can see Chris plotting our doom from up here!"

"Seriously?" Tammy yelled.

"Yea, check it out!" KJ responded. Riley quickly pulled himself up to the branch KJ was standing on. "That was fast."

"I live in no-man's-land in central Canada; the trees I used for climbing when I was a kid were huge!" (Look, I have only been to Canada once, and I have little to no clue on the tree sizes, soooooo, no offence people)

"CAMPERS!" Chris yelled from the intercom, "REPORT TO THE MESS HALL IMEADIATELY!"

Tammy and Ryan left to go to the mess hall while the two Bass campers started to climb down the tree. Suddenly a cracking noise was heard and the two teens fell.

KJ landed sitting down. "Wow, that landing was surprisingly soft!"

"KJ," KJ looked down and saw she landed on Riley, "You're crushing my ribs."

Riley: KJ's stupid muscle mass makes her heavier then you'd think she would be.

-Mess Hall-

"Now," Chris started, "today's challenge is Hide and Go Seek Tag!"

Ethan: Ahhhhhh, somebody shoot me.

"The hiders obviously have to hide, and not get hit by the opponent seekers paintballs."

Ethan: On second thought, don't shoot me.

"Now the seekers have to try to find all of the other team's hiders. Now the hiders are Anna, Mike, Frankie, Jack, Juliette, Mia, James, Tammy, Nick, and Chloe. Everyone else is a seeker."

Nick: Well, at least I can hang out with Chloe.

-Out in the forest-

Anna was running near the bear's cave and bashed her foot against a large rock.

"_Merde_!!!!!!!" Anna yelled, while holding her foot.

"Carrot-Top?" KJ questioned. "Are you okay?"

"_Oui, j'ai simplement a couru dans un rocher."_

"Okay, I heard yes, so I'm going now."

Anna: Whoops, stupid French fluency.

Juliette sat behind a tree and breathed deeply.

"Found you." An unfamiliar voice said.

Juliette looked up and saw Cooper. She then closed her eyes and waited for the paint ball gun to shoot at her. Cooper just shrugged and sat down.

"I'm using this as a chance to hide from hide and go seek."

Juliette giggled. "You're funny, I never knew that."

"Eh, I don't talk much."

-At the tree from earlier-

"And so," KJ said to Riley, "That's I'm not allowed at the park anymore."

"Wow…………….. Just wow."

Riley: You don't even want to know what she said.

A twig snapped in the forest, and KJ and Riley started shooting.

"HEY! QUIT IT!" a very annoyed Anna yelled."I'm on your team!"

"Sorry Annie." Riley apologized.

Just then another tree limb broke and James and Tammy fell on the ground.

"Hey, this was easier than what Chris said it would be." KJ laughed.

"Five second head start?" Tammy smiled, hoping to get away.

"Sorry, but I don't fight fair." KJ smirked and started shooting the gophers.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" (Tammy and James)

-Somewhere else in the forest-

Chloe and Nick were walking around.

"So, what's new with you Chloe?" Nick asked.

Chloe gave Nick a weird look. "Nick, you don't know what's old with me, much less new."

Nick: Wow that was both witty and humiliating

-In the mess hall-

Juliette, Mike, James, and Tammy were sitting at the tables, while covered in pant.

"You see," Juliette told Tammy "this is why I don't play paintball."

Ethan then walked in, laughing with Mia.

"Hey, guys *snicker* did I hit Mia or not? I in all honesty, I can't tell."

Everyone stared at Mia splatter painted shirt.

"Yes….?" (Mike)

"No……?" (Tammy)

-Back with Chloe and Nick-

"And so that's why I'm also no longer allowed at the movies either." KJ told Aaron and Riley.

Aaron: If I back away slowly, will she stay far away from me?

The three Bass members walked in about five feet away from Chloe and Nick.

"Okay," Aaron whispered, "this time, if you can hit Chloe's highlights or, well if you can hit Nick at all, you get ten points."

Riley: We decided to play a game that if you can hit such and such and a Gopher, you get a certain amount of points. (Annoyed look) KJ is currently winning.

The three Bass members smirked at each other and started firing their paintball guns.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Nick & Chloe)

-Later at the mess hall-

"Okay Campers," (guess who said this) "Let's see who won."

Chris looked over at Mia (who was still under debate on whether or not she had been hit), Tammy and James (who only had a few drops of paint on them), and Chloe and Nick (who were covered from head to toe in paint).

"Wow, just wow. The Bass win! (Finally)." Chris muttered.

"Ummmm, Chris," Sophie said, "You know we can hear you right?"

"Looks like I can look forward to seeing the Gophers at the campfire." (Evil smile)

-Later-

"Well, well, well," Chris grinned, "Gophers, I expected more out of you."

"Shut. Up. You. Scuzbag." Jade glared.

"Anyway, let's see who gets the boot.

Jade, James, and Ryan, you three are safe.

Mia and Tammy, you are also safe.

Lea, here's a marshmallow.

Charlotte and Cooper, you are safe.

Nick, Chloe, you two are on the chopping block, Chloe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

You are safe. Nick you have to leave now."

-At the dock-

The Gophers all came to say bye to Nick.

Now…….generic goodbye time!

"BYE NICK!" Most Gophers said.

Chloe walked up to Nick and hugged him. "See ya Nick, say hi to the other the Bass campers for me."

Nick smiled "Sure Chloe."

Aaron: By the way…………KJ won.

Riley: Man, if KJ wasn't as pretty as she was she would be so……… (Realizing what he just said) um……don't tell KJ that.

* * *

**Ummmmm if you want me to update faster......THEN PLEASE HELP ME WITH THE CHALLENGES! thanks ^_^**


	8. Canada's got talent

K, um two things

1. Thank you people who sent me challenge ideas! Id say your names, but its late so, you know who you are. Here, you get a hug

2. Appearently, i can do math, and I gave the bass more members on their team, so Sophiea's a gopher now. deal with it k?

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers played a friendly game of Hide and go seek. To make it less friendly, we decided to add paintball. Cooper actually talked FOR ONCE! And Chloe and Nick had some bonding time. In the ends, the Gophers sent Nick home, for being such a good target. This time, we'll see how much talent these campers really have, along with some surprises. Now on, TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" a loud scream echoed across the camp, causing birds to fly away from trees, the random squirrels hiding, and most of the campers who were sitting in the mess hall eating, some kind of egg gruel nastiness, to look around. KJ then ran into the mess hall in a blue bathrobe with wet and neon green hair. The campers snickered for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"K, what happened?" Riley asked.

"I don't know I was just washing my hair and my hair was green when I came out." KJ said as Jade walked in, without her streak.

"Hey," Jade said, as if she was slightly ticked, "has anyone mess with my stuff, because I can't find my hair dye. And if anyone messed with my stuff, they are so dea-." Jade looked at KJ's hair. "Um, KJ, did you find my dye?"

Lea: Look, these girls seem to be getting more popular with each challenge, so I took Jade's dye and set it in the showers. *pause then bursts out laughing* I never actually thought that anyone would actually be stupid enough to use it as shampoo!

* * *

The campers sat down at the theater as KJ and Jade walked up. KJ's hair wasn't as green, but it wasn't her normal hair color.

"K, it doesn't look that bad." Jade attempted to assure, but only receiving an "are you kidding me look" from KJ. "Hey, I'm trying my best right now to not be pessimistic."

"Jade, I really couldn't care any less right now what religion you are."

This caused Jade to stop walking and gave KJ a weird look. "KJ, pessimist is not a religion."

"Oh, really?" Jade shook her head. "Oh." KJ said as they approached the others. "If any of you make fun of my hair, you will be in a world of hurt."

Mike smirked and then started to laugh, "KJ, your hair makes you look like a moldy lemon."

KJ looked over at the rest of the campers. "I warned him, y'all heard!" She ran at Mike and proceeded to use a roadhouse kick on his jaw. Riley and Aaron jumped up to pull KJ away from causing anymore damage to Mike.

Mike: What the HECK!

"Ok campers, here is today's challenge. This challenge is the TALENT SHOW!" Chris said as he walked onstage.

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Are you serious? I actually bothered coming all the way out here for that?" Ethan started to stand up.

"Ethan, sit down. I was finished yet." Chris said as he glared at him, but quickly got over it. "Now the rules are simple, and probably the exact same as a high school talent show, but high schools usually don't have celebrity judges!" Chris motioned to a large screen on the stage, which he then turned on to show Trent, Geoff, and LeShawna.

"Man," LeShawna groaned, "I can't believe that Chris got us again with the 'fine print' crap again!"

"I know," Geoff agreed. "Besides what idiots would even try to get on thi-."

"Um guys," Trent interrupted, just noticing the camera was on. "I think that the camera is on."

"Yes it is." Cooper glared then added. "Idiots."

"Well, um," Trent started to explain, "The point of us being here is to judge you guys and make fun of you if you suck out loud." Trent looked over at the others, "I think that's all we need to say actually." '

"Yea, actually I think you got it dude," Geoff shrugged. "Well, good luck camper dudes."

Ethan: If I have to do this, someone's gonna fall off a cliff.

* * *

The Gophers were sitting at their cabin watching as Mia finished a hip hop dance. The Gophers all look at each other and started to clap. "Wow, Mia," Chloe smiled, "that was awesome!"

"Thanks," Mia breathed out as she sat next to Tammy and Sophia.

"Ok," James said, "We have Lea singing and Mia dancing?"

"Yes," Charlotte said "Unless we want Sophia to show us her dislocated elbows again." Everyone looked over at Sophia who smiled and waved.

"So, Ryan, you're up."

Ryan walked up with a chair and a guitar. "Ok guys, now observe." Ryan slipped off his flip flops and set the guitar on the ground. He then set his feet on the guitar and started playing a guitar riff with his feet. Everyone (except James) dropped their mouths open. Once Ryan finished James stated "Guys he's done, you can close your mouths now."

Tammy: What the Crap? How was he able to do that?

* * *

The Bass were also sitting on their cabin. Juliette got up from a backbend and cracked her neck as if her neck hurt. "Ah. Ok, not doing that." She looked at Mike and Jack who were holding the clipboards. "Look, how many people do we have?"

Jack looked down, "Counting Anna, one."

"Wow, we really suck." Juliette said with a face palm. "I mean just look at Ethan and KJ, who refused to try out, Mike and Jack who sucked, and Aaron, who can pretty much only skateboard!" She ran her fingers through her hair as she said "Ri, Frank, tell me you don't suck."

Riley stood up and started picking up random objects, and started juggling them. He then shifted the objects into one hand and bowed as he continued to juggle them in one hand. The bass looked over at each other and shrugged. Frankie walked up holding a bottle, a stick, and a lighter.

"Um, Frankie," Anna said as she backed away slowly, "where did you get the lighter?"

"Oh! Cooper gave it to me after I told him KJ needed it." Frankie explained.

KJ smiled and exclaimed "How did you know!"

Frankie: Note to self, keep KJ as far away from fire as possible. So, basically, we need to stay away from the campfire ceremony as much as possible.

Frankie filled his mouth with some sort of liquid, and lit the stick on fire. He then stuck the stick in his mouth. Immediately after that he spit out the liquid with a stream of fire following it. Frankie smiled and coughed a little. "How was that?"

"I think we have our last act!" Jake said.

Mike: Maybe the dork isn't as useless as I though.

* * *

Cooper was sitting on the deck of his cabin as Juliette walked by.

"Hey Julie!"

Juliette turned around and waved to Cooper. "What's up Coop?"

"Eh, nothing you don't know already." Juliette walked up to where Cooper was sitting as Lea walked out of the cabin and hit Juliette's shoulder. Lea then started towards the Bass cabin. Juliette looked at Cooper who got up and started following her.

Ryan walked past the Bass cabin when he heard a huge crash coming from the girl's side. He then walked up and opened a door and moved just in time to dodge a dumbbell. "Um, hello?"

Anna quit spazzing for a second to acknowledge Ryan's existence. "Um, Anna, what's going on?"

Anna took a deep breath before she responded. "My clarinet is gone. And I really need it!"

Ryan: Look, I know she's from the other team, but she seems really worried.

Ryan sat down next to Anna on the cabin deck. Anna sighed and mumbled "All those times I complained about the clarinet, and now…"

"Look, Anna, is there anything else you can do?" Ryan asked. "I mean you don't seem to like it very much."

Anna sighed. "I don't, but it was my mom's favorite instrument. Though I can play the guitar."

"Oh, hey, I have a guitar." Ryan said. "Do you want to barrow it?"

"Really?" Anna said as Ryan nodded. She then grabbed him into a hug as he blushed slightly. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

Ryan: Ok *deep breath* that was either a sign of affection or an assignation attempt.

* * *

The campers sat down on their team's respective sides as the ex-campers sat at a table in the front. Chris walked onstage and started saying "Ok campers, now for the performers, you will be scored from 0 to 10. The best scores overall will win the challenge. Any questions." Ethan raised his hand. "Yes Ethan, you need to stay and watch. Now, first from the bass team, Riley!"

Riley walked onstage with about seven butcher knives in his hand and as he dragged out a target. He started throwing the knives in the air with one hand. After that, he threw some behind him and caught them. As he caught the knives, he threw some at the target. Once he finished throwing the knives, he turned the target to show the knives had all hit the bull's eye.

Chris turned to the Judges to see the scores. LeShawna, Trent and Geoff smiled and held up their scores.

LeShawna: 9

Trent: 9

Geoff: 9

"Wow that will be a hard one to beat. Lea, you're up." Chris shouted. Lea walked up with a microphone in her hand. She then started singing "Bad Romance".

"_I want your love and I want your revenge, you and me, could have a bad romance!"_

LeShawna stopped her singing short. "And you could have bad singing, oh wait, already happened!"

LeShawna: 6

Trent: 7

Geoff: 6

Frankie: Ouch.

Anna walked out with Ryan's guitar and sat down. "Ok, um, I haven't been practicing for a while, so, please don't boo me off the stage." She then proceeded to play the opening chords to crazy train.

Backstage Frankie ran up Juliette. "Juliette, I can find any of my stuff!"

Juliette's mouth dropped open. "You're kidding me right?"

Frankie lowered his eyes and said sarcastically "Yes, I'm joking. I just like watching you freak out."

"Ummm," Juliette looked over at Anna who finished and passed the guitar over to Ryan who walked onstage. "Anna! Frankie can't find his stuff." She looked out into the audience and smiled, "I have an idea!"

Mia walked to the side of the stage and caught Ryan's attention. She gave Ryan a 'keep it going gesture'. Ryan nodded as if saying, "Gotcha".

The three Bass members walked over to Ethan, after an unpersuading argument, Anna dragged Ethan off the bleachers as Juliette clamped her hand over his mouth.

As Ryan walked off, Anna, Juliette, and Mia shoved Ethan onstage.

Ethan sighed and said, "First of all, I just want to say, my team sucks! Seriously, and I now strongly believe Anna might be the devil." Ethan glared off stage before adding "And um, I found this piano with a note that said 'To drop on campers during obstacle course.' Does it work and can I use it?"

"That would be a yes to both questions," Chris said.

Ethan walked backstage and came back with him, Ryan, and Anna carrying a small grand piano. Ethan walked up to the piano and started playing a slow song which turned into a slightly rock sounding song.

The bass just stared at Ethan before they burst into applause. The judges gave Ethan a perfect score.

"Nice job Ethan." Mia said.

"Thanks, it was a Rhapsody," Ethan shrugged. He then walked towards Mia and grabbed her shoulder. "Good Luck chica."

Mia walked out on to the stage with her stereo. After the first few beats, she started to dance. Then after a few moves, she stepped down wrong, and fell over.

"MIA!" Ethan yelled and ran towards Mia. "Are you okay?"

Mia bit her lip and shook her head.

"Well can you stand up?"

Mia winced as she tried to stand. Ethan scooped her arm over his shoulders. "I'm taking this as a no."

James walked up and started to jab random points on Mia's leg before saying, "Mia, I'm not a doctor, but I think you tore a ligament. I think you need to go to the hospital."

Lea then stood up and yelled, "So, she's costing us the challenge!"

The three Bass and Ryan ran onstage looking shocked. Juliette then shouted back "You know, at least she didn't have to steal our stuff to rock!" Lea looked taken aback. "Yes, I know you stole Anna's clarinet, and you probably took Frank's stuff too."

Cooper: When Juliette said she had the situation covered, she meant it.

Anna turned to Lea looking absolutely livid. "You did what?" Anna jumped off the stage and approached Lea. Once she got to Lea, she backhanded her straight across the face. "You *************!"

Sophia: Whoa. I think I learned at least three new words today, but then again, at least half of those swear were in French."

"I'm not a huge fan of your minions either!" she yelled as she pointed at Chloe and Charlotte.

Chloe looked dumbfounded then yelled out, "Well…. Jade, James, and Ryan are in an alliance!"

Sophie turned to her and said, "Chloe, darling, I know that. The Bass know that. EVERYONE here knows that!"

Anna walked off as she cursed under her breath. Mike simply laughed as he said, "Wow, short stuff is a little angry isn't she?"

Juliette ran up to him yelling, "YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M JUST SICK OF YOU!" She then attempted to punch him. Mike pulled her fist over her head and attempted to hit her, when Cooper tapped his shoulder. When Mike turned around, Cooper punched him, square in the face. He then walked over to Juliette and wrapped his arm around her waist as Frankie slung his arm over her shoulders.

"He's lucky my uncle raised me with manners," Cooper muttered, "or he would be a bloody pulp right now."

Frankie: Look that was when I questioned my allegiances. I'm more loyal to Anna and Juliette than I am to Mike.

The three ex-campers looked shocked at the small fights they had seen. They came to their senses when Trent said sadly, "I know that this will add insult to injury but the Bass win."

Chris nodded and turned to Mia and Ethan and told Mia, "Chef is calling a hospital, and a helicopter will be here soon.

Mia got a look of pure terror on her face. Ethan looked at her and said, "I'll go with her."

Chris frowned, and stated, "I feel that that's out of the topic." But he quickly changed his mind when Mia said "My mom's a lawyer."

"Well, I guess you won't need to come back at all." Lea smirked.

Jade: That was actually the last straw for me. That girl needed to go down.

"Look, I would rather have Mia injured and out of the game than have you on my team!" Jade tried to lunge at Lea, but the twins restrained her.

"Oh boy," Lea insulted, "Noodle arms and Steroids are holding back Vampiria!"

'HEY, YOU CAN'T TALK TO MY FRIEND AND AQUAINTANCE LIKE THAT!"

Tammy looked at James who was smiling. "Um, she only called you and acquaintance, why are you happy?"

"Because, this morning I was a useful pawn to her, her words not mine."

Lea: Look, I know they're going to be idiotic and vote me off, so I decided to take down someone else.

"Oh! I forgot to thank you Aaron, I couldn't have played that joke on KJ without your help."

KJ turned to Aaron and mumbled, "You helped her?"

"No! I wouldn-"

"This morning," Sophia said," you went into the girls side of the cabin, and Jade was the only one still asleep. Why did you go in there?"

"Uh I uh…."

KJ grabbed Riley and walked off. The Other campers started towards the campfire or their cabins.

Tammy: Man, and to think I though Aaron was ho- Nice! Nice, I thought he was nice! (To herself) nice save.

* * *

"Gophers," Chris mocked, "I expected more from you. Well, let's see what sorry sucker is going home. Jade, James, Charlotte, Chloe, and Sophie, your all safe.

"Ryan, you are also safe.

"Now, whoever's name I don't call, will be sent on the Boat of Losers, and can't come back, EVER. And the last marshmallow goes to…

Mia. Receiving it for her is me." Chris popped her Marshmallow in his mouth.

Lea tossed her hair back and walked away.

* * *

Yey! this took a while, so yea, and I think there's a poll up on my profile, but im not sure yet. so go click on that


	9. We just visited a blindfold sale!

**HEEEEEEY PEOPLE! I'm back! **

**Before i allow you to read this. The Golf cart challenge was created by 2random4words. Thanks! you get an itaco!**

* * *

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Island! The campers competed in a talent show. For this challenge, we brought back three of our former campers. Some talents rocked the house, while some just sucked. While Lea was voted off, Ethan and Mia were forced to go to a hospital. Let's see how these campers deal with their newly trashed reputations on TOTAL! Drama! ISLAND!

The campers were sitting in small groups at their tables, looking like they might pass out from heat exhaustion. Anna was only wearing her white tee, instead of her layered preference, and KJ was wearing a tank top. KJ looked over at the only other girl bass and said "I thought Canada was supposed to be cold, it's hotter than San Antonio!"

Anna shrugged and looked at the gophers.

Anna: I feel really bad for the gophers, I mean, they lost two members! I mean, we lost Ethan but….

Then Chris walked in, with a glass of water which was full of ice. "Well campers are you warm enough?"

Jade glared at Chris and said, "Chris I swear, if you mess with me today, I will gouge out your eyes with my hair clip."

"Anyway," Chris smirked as he took a step towards the Bass side of the room. "Today's challenges can only be performed with two or more teammates! So James, turn down the sarcasm today."

"Yea, like that's going to happen." James said sarcastically, earning a giggle from Jade.

James: Wow, Jade…. Giggled….. Who'd a thought?

As Jade was walking out of the mess hall, Aaron ran up to her.

"Aaron, what do you want?"

Aaron took a breath, "I didn't steal your stuff."

Jade smiled, "I could've guessed that, you're a skate head, not a klepto. But, why were you in our cabin?"

Aaron looked to see if anyone was near, and said "Look, I was going to tell Tammy that I liked her, but she wasn't in there, and then I kinda lost nerve. By the way, you snore."

Jade rolled her eyes and said "Well, you're going to have some competition there. Ry likes her too."

"Ri? Really?" Jade nodded and walked off.

Aaron: That Jerk! I told Riley that I liked Tammy and he just lied and said he liked someone else!

The campers were sent to the lake, which had two platforms on it. Chloe, Ryan, Sophie were standing on one, while Frankie, Riley, and Juliette were standing on the other. The rest of the campers were standing on the dock.

Chris picked up his bullhorn and yelled at the campers on the platforms. "Okay, the point of the challenge is to stay on the platforms longer than your opponents. Now, these platforms are very unbalanced, and to top it off, you have a little surprise in those boxes.

Sophie opened the box as a snake crawled out, causing her to jump into Ryan. Frankie did the same on the Bass side, and a rat scurried out.

Frankie walked over to Juliette and said "You know, if you're scared, you can hold my hand if you want."

Juliette smiled, "I'm fine. Riley has it under control." She looked over at Riley, who was getting the rat to come to him by calling, "Here Fuzzy. Come on. Over here."

Chloe looked over to the other Gophers and walked over to the snake, while earning weird looks from her teammates. "Look, I'm trying to see if I can put the snake back in its box." She said right before it bit her. The bite made Chloe start to stumble around and knock both her, and her teammates into the water.

Once the gophers got to land, Chloe was lying on the ground, and beginning to look like she was having a seizure.

"Well, this point goes to the Killer Bass," Chris shouted. "Um, we might want to get her to the medical tent."

"Hey Chris!" Frankie yelled. "How do we get down from here?"

No answer came. "Um, Chris?" Frankie tried.

Ryan was walking towards the beach, where the other campers were. He looked around and asked "Where's Anna?"

Mike was the one who answered. "She's probably making her bed for the third time today."

Ryan shot him a glare and walked to the Bass cabin. He did find Anna on the girl's side, as she was making her bed. When she finished she looked at it and tugged at the sheets some more.

"Hey," Anna said as she jumped off her bunk and tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Anna, umm, Mike thinks that you're OCD, is that true?"

Anna sighed and sat on the deck. "When I was thirteen, my mom and I got in a car accident. I was fine, but my mom….. Yea."

"Oh, I'm sorry Anna."

Anna shrugged it off. "Anyway, I had to go therapy and he said I have post-traumatic something or other"

Ryan shrugged and said "I can't tell you the name; you're talking to the wrong twin. So, now you're OCD?" Anna nodded and Ryan began to smirk. "I have an idea for that."

"Huh what are you talking abouuu-!" Anna shouted as Ryan picked her up and started running. She continued to scream "Put me down!" until Ryan ran to the end of the dock, and threw her in the water. "Ahhhhh! Ryan, you're going down!"

Anna ran out of the lake, and chased after Ryan. Once she caught up to him, she grabbed him and threw him in the lake. She then laughed and cannon balled in next to him.

Anna: Ryan's soooo nice! I mean, if Mike threw me in the lake, he'd wake up in the middle of the lake. But Ryan's different. He's not a jerk. *sigh* (catches herself) but, he likes someone else. (Catches herself again) Not that I like him or anything!

All of the campers, Chris, and Chef stood on top of the giant cliff next to two golf carts. Chris walked in front of the campers. "Now for this challenge, you need three members of your team in each cart. One will be blindfolded, that will be the driver. Another camper will be telling, or screaming on the top of their lungs, the directions to the finish line. The last member will use these" Chris holds up a giant q-tip (whatever these things are called) "to try to knock the other team off their cart. Now, I think I'm supposed to ask if there are any questions, but I really don't care." Chris picked up two blindfolds, "OK, the drivers will be, KJ and James. The navigators will be Aaron, and Charlotte." Chris then picked up and threw the q-tips at Riley and Jade. "You two will be the jousters!"

"Wait! I just had to do the challenge!" Riley yelled.

"Well, let's see, who makes the rules here?" Riley walked over to the cart. "That's what I thought." Chris turned to the carts. "Now, ready, set GO!" The carts then took off.

"Ummmmmm," Jack said as he looked around, "how do we get down from here?"

"For Chef and me, we'll take the four wheelers. As for you campers, you have to get down the same way you came."

"Hmmmm," Cooper said. "You make a good point Chris… but on the other hand!" Cooper pushed Chris off his four wheeler and got on. "Anyone want a ride?" The campers looked at each other and then started fighting to stop the others from getting to Cooper. Juliette looked at the crowd and walked around them to Cooper. Chris glared and watched the two campers drive away.

In the Bass carts, Riley was getting his butt kicked against Jade as Aaron yelled, "KJ LEFT! NO YOUR OTHER LEFT! KJ YOU IDIOT!"

Jade knocked Riley off the cart and he held on as the Gophers got a lead. Riley looked through the forest and yelled to Aaron "Aaron, there's a shortcut through the forest! We could win this." Aaron looked down and pondered this.

Aaron: I don't know if I can rely on Riley anymore. I don't know.

"Aaron! Go to the right! Trust me!" Aaron looked down and told KJ to right.

The Gophers were having an easier time then the Bass. Jade looked like she was having the time of her life. Charlotte scooted away from her and continued to shout directions to James.

Jade: Man I love random acts of violence! It's my favorite form of violence!

As Charlotte was yelling instructions to James she saw Jack and Mike in the forest next to a large pile of logs. They then pushed the logs out and the cart hit the logs. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

The Bass cart pulled out behind them. Riley looked over and pushed Aaron out of the cart.

Riley: (with an arm in a sling.) Ya know, in hindsight, I should've pushed KJ and me out to.

The bass cart then crashed into the Gophers and the five campers continued to fall all the way to the finish line. Jade rolled over the finish line first, followed by KJ, Charlotte, James, Riley, and (after running) Aaron.

"The Gophers win!" Chris yelled. "Too bad the carts got totaled."

"Yes!" Charlotte yelled. "That's the biggest problem right now!"

Charlotte had a huge gash on her arm, Jade's head was bleeding, James was clutching his head, Riley's arm was bent weird and appeared to be out of its socket, and KJ looked unconscious. Once Charlotte and Jade stood up, Anna got really pale.

"Hey, Annie," Ryan said with a look of concern on his face. "You don't look to good. Maybe you should lie down."

"Yea, that sounds good." Anna mumbled before passing out.

Riley and Charlotte used their good arms to drag KJ off. Once they passed Jack, Charlotte made a small throat slicing motion to him. Jade picked up James and carried him on her back. Jade walked over, picked up Anna, and caught up with the other injured campers. Once that they were they were far enough from the group, Aaron stopped them and told Riley, "Hey, thanks man. And I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you. It's ok if you like Tammy."

Riley blinked and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Jade said that you liked Tammy."

Jade sighed, "No, wrong Ry. I mean Ryan, not Riley."

Aaron opened his eyes in shock. "Oh, um, ok."

James looked at the others. "Love is an empty canvas painted by happiness and passion is its easel."

Everyone stared at James until Jade said "James, what are you talking about?"

"No clue. I think I hit my head really hard." James leaned on her shoulder. "Your hair smells pretty."

"….. I'm leaving now."

Aaron: Argh! If it had been Riley I might have had a chance, but Ryan? They're on the same team! I need to step up my game.

The remaining campers stood next to large screens with dance pads. "Now, seeing as most of you are in the hospital, I'll just drag some people out right now, before you have a chance to get injured. Cooper, Tammy, Aaron, and Juliette, get your butts up here." As the campers walked up, Tammy tripped on a rock.

Chris face palmed before explaining. "Ok, look. One of you needs to put on this blindfold and get on the dance pad and the other will instruct you on where you need to step. But, that also seemed boring, so we rigged these with a few surprises to make it more interesting. And by interesting, I mean life threatening."

Cooper and Aaron stepped up as the girls blindfolded them. Once Chris started the music, the notes went by lightning fast. Juliette was yelling "Yellow! No yellow is on your left! Oh wait you can't see them." As she said that, Aaron got slightly electrocuted. After a few seconds, Juliette stopped yelling and started watching Cooper dance with ease, as Aaron was electrocuted.

Cooper: Oh, I admit it. I'm really good at DDR. I'm basically at what my sisters and cousins call Michal Jackson level DDR.

"Julie! Quit watching Cooper and help me!" Aaron yelled, making Cooper stumble a little at the comment as large pillars of fire came up around him. Juliette and Tammy tried to not get distracted by the boy on the other team, which was less of a challenge for Tammy then for Juliette.

Chef bound Charlotte's arm as she looked at the others. Chloe, KJ, Anna, and James were asleep on the beds, Chloe twitching occasionally. Jade and Riley, like her, simply had bindings on them, so they were still awake. Charlotte waited until Chef left to tell the news to the other campers.

"Guys! You'll never guess who caused the log roll!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "Mike, duh."

"And…."

"Wait!" Riley said, slightly louder than the other two, "And?"

"Jack was helping him!"

"What?" Jade shouted, waking up James and KJ in the process.

Charlotte nodded. "We need to keep an eye on him. He can't be as easily distracted as Frank."

Cooper and Aaron stepped off the platforms, both looking strangely like charcoal. "Well, it looks like you guys had fun."

"*pant* Screw *pant* you." Cooper glared.

"Well, let's tally up the score." Chris walked up the machines and started looking at the scores. "Let's see, that's 7,500 for the Bass and 10, 160 for the Gophers. Looks like the gophers win today."

The remaining Gophers started to cheer and Juliette ran up and hugged Cooper. The remaining Bass members began glaring at Juliette and Aaron.

"Well Bass, I guess I'll be seeing you later,"Chris said then started glaring at the hugging teens and said "and you two will come with me to fix those totaled carts."

"Grooooooan." (Cooper and Juliette)

Juliette: Thank goodness my dad's a mechanic, or this would be hard.

"Well, well, well," Chris said at the ceremony, "Some of you aren't looking to good." Receiving glares from KJ, Anna, Riley, and Juliette (who was covered in motor oil)

"Well, let's see, one for Frankie, one for Anna, and one for KJ.

"One for Riley, Juliette, and Mike.

"Now let's see, Jack, I'm really not sure why you're up for elimination. Aaron, your failed challenges lost your team the victory. Aaron, I'm sorry to say that you will not be winning the money."

Aaron walked across the dock, as he said good bye to his friends on the two teams. Once he reached Tammy, he mumbled "T-Tammy, look. I need to get this out in the open. I like you. Okay, just take that as you will." Tammy bit her lip and before Aaron walked away, she pulled him into a kiss.

As the others awwwwww'd, Ryan walked off, looking sad. Anna noticed and started to follow him. Once he got far enough in the forest, Ryan began to punch a tree.

"Ryan, what did that poor tree do to you?"

Ryan looked up. "Oh, hey Anna. Sorry, but I kinda want to be alo-"

"No, you don't." Anna smiled. "I've been in this scenario before. You're heartbroken, aren't you?"

"What? No!"

"You suck at lying Ryan. I know you like her." Ryan sighed at the comment.

"I thought that if I became her friend first, I'd have an easier time winning her over."

"That's what you did, all you needed to do was tell her." Anna smiled. "You rock anyway. I just want you to know that."

"Thanks Anna."

Anna looked up to see a helicopter overhead. "Ryan look!"

"Who do you thinks is in it?"

Anna smirked. "I'll give you a hint; one has a crush on the other."

The two smiled and ran towards the others.

* * *

**Who ever guesses who's in the helicopter also gets an itaco too! and whoever reads this and doesn't vote on my pofile gets James sicced on them when he's in a concussion! ^_^ just saying.**


End file.
